Hermione Evans and the Mischievous Twins
by Lady Gryffinclaw
Summary: Miss.Hermione N. Evans reminiscing the time her children met their father.


**Author's Note: This is just a two chapter story that might link to one of my future stories. Its until I get inspiration for my other story "Lady Lily's Sneakiness". I got the plot from Tinke Wolf.**

My life was really hard when I was a child. I time-traveled accidently when I was 39. I was married to Ronald Weasley and I had two children with him, Hugo and Rose. We were planning on divorcing but we held for the childrens sake. The only thing holding our friendship was Harry. Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One and The-Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die(entitled by Rita Skeeter), was my best-friend ever since I was 11. He saved my life from a mountain troll, dragging a reluctant Ron along. I'm forever grateful to him. Thats when we became best-friends. Now back to the subject of time-travel. The night before I found myself in a children's room, I was sleeping in my bed with Ron. I had had a terrifying dream about Harry sacrificing himself for something. I was determined to floo him the moment I woke up to see if he was alright. Instead of waking up with Ron at my side, I was sleeping in a bed that seemed childish yet comfortable. I saw a kid with red hair sleeping in the bed across the room. At first I thought it was my goddaughter, Lily Luna Potter. But when I saw myself in scooby-doo pajamas, I nearly had a panic attack.

Then everything clicked. It was Harry who had done this. At first I thought that Harry couldn't be that selfish. But then I thought that Harry would like the world to have another chance. I panicked at the thought of living with danger. Again. I was quite fed up with all those death eaters, thats why I took a desk job at the ministry, as Head Unspeakable, unlike Harry and Ron who had devoted themselves with being Aurors. It was win win situation when I thought more about it. I had good parents, a loving sister(not counting Petunia), a chance to renew life and do my best at everything else. So it lived up to my sixth year Hogwarts. I had previously detested Sirius Black, resenting him for his arrogant and egotistical ways. I finally got with him in the christmas of my sixth year. We dated for 5 years, until we were 21 and I had to disappear, for fear of Voldemort finding me. Once again, I had gained his attention by being powerful. He so obviously wanted me for his side and you can't decline Voldemort or he'll kill you.

I went to France. I had to study under Alain Delacour, Fleur and Gabrielle's father, to be a junior unspeakable, even if I already knew everything there was to know about being an unspeakable. I was really really unhappy for making Lily, James and Sirius think that I'd been killed. It was 2 months after my escape that I found out that I was pregnant with Sirius' children. I was happy for having a link with him. I was 3 months along, the time I found out. Since I was a really good student that made good progress I was a Senior unspeakable in the two months. I had to get a desk job and had to fare it until my children were born. Since Alain was my boss, I was pretty good friends with his wife Apolline. So good friends did what good friends usually did. Apolline made me Fleur's godmother. I was honored. Six months later, my twins were born. I named them, Aries Sirius and Lily Apolline Black.

Aries was a clone of his father, he had easy to tame black hair, the black aristocratic features, but he had my startling emerald green eyes. Lily on the other hand, was a different story for herself. She looked exactly like my twin. Auburn red hair, emerald green eyes, my alabaster colored skin and Sirius' aristocratic features, yet a lot softer. I named her Lily in my lost sister's honor, and Apolline, in honor of her godmother who was obviously Apolline Delacour. I cared for my children. The moment they were born, I felt Rose and Hugo slip from my fingers completely, though I still miss them dearly .

As soon as they were born I left them to the trusting care of Apolline and went to work myself. My loss was that four years later, Alain retired because of all the attacks against him and went into hiding in Delacour Manor. I was quickly promoted to Head Unspeakable. I knew a lot of chants, spell, charms and very powerful yet very illegal wards. Unspeakables were allowed to use their powers in only dangerous and emergency situations.

I had two other best friends, introduced by Apolline. Their names are Alexandria Debrier and Destiny Johnson. Alexandria, or Lexi, and Destiny, or Tina, had children of their own.

Jessalyn(Lyn) and Jessabelle(Jessie) were Tina's children. Tina was divorced because she found out that her husband was a drunk a year after she'd married him. Lexi had adopted a child since she was infertile. Annalise Deborah Debrier(Anna-Lizzie) had lost her true parents in a car crash. She had been delivered to a muggle orphanage. When Lexi adopted her, she assumed her to be a muggle. But to her pleasant surprise, Anna was a witch.

All three children were the same age as Aries and Lily. They quickly became friends and Aries learned how to play the part of the big brother. Much to Hermione's amusement, Since Aries was born five minutes prior to Lily, he liked to assume himself bigger. That quickly got on Lily's nerves and poor Aries received the end of her famous jelly-legs jinx a few times when he was much too overprotective for her liking.

Well, my name is Hermione Naomi Evans.


End file.
